gutsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickelodeon GUTS
GUTS (a.k.a Nickelodeon GUTS and later as Global GUTS) is an American television "action sports" competition series hosted by actor/comedian Mike O'Malley and officiated by British actress Moira "Mo" Quirk. The series originally ran from 1992 to 1995 on Nickelodeon. Each episode features three young athletes competing against each other in four "extreme" versions of athletic events culminating in a fifth and final round which set the three competitors on a race up an artificial "mountain" called the Aggro Crag, Mega Crag, or Super Aggro Crag. It was the only show in the world that begged the famous question "DO YOU HAVE IT?". Nickelodeon GUTS reruns were shown on Nickelodeon from January 15, 1996 until January 31, 1999 before moving to Nickelodeon GAS from March 1, 1999 until the station ceased broadcasting on December 31, 2007 (April 23, 2009 on Dish Network). It has occasionally been seen in reruns on TeenNick since January 1, 2008; it currently airs on the TeenNick block The Splat on an occasional basis. In 2008, Nickelodeon produced two seasons of a revival of the program, My Family's Got GUTS. Setting The series was filmed at Sound Stage 21 at Universal Studios Florida on a set dubbed the "Extreme Arena", which was not part of the Nickelodeon Studios Complex but was rented by them. Gameplay On each half-hour episode, three children or teenagers (blue, red and purple) compete against each other in four events that are based on "extreme" versions of skills in popular sports, such as basketball, baseball, football, and soccer. While most of these events include the use of an elastic harness, others make use of a wave pool, and sometimes a racing track is used. During the show's run, more creative and ambitious events were developed, even including a fabricated ski slope. Each event was said to allow the contestants to "live out some of their greatest sports fantasies" in a competitive arena. The show was very similar to the Olympics because they handed out Gold, Silver, and Bronze medals to the three athletes. The competitors are awarded points based on their comparative performance in each event. First place in each event is worth 300 points. Second place receives 200 points, and third place earns 100 points. After the first event, one of the three players was asked to "Spill Your GUTS" between the remaining events. In the first season, Mike discussed about the player with his and her athletic and non-athletic interests. In the second season, Moira discussed about the player with his and her athletic and non-athletic interests instead of Mike discussing it, and also mentioned what GUTS equaled to that player. In the third season, during a brief prerecorded segment, players introduced themselves and revealed their athletic and non-athletic interests, what "having guts" meant to them, why they were excited to be on the show, and/or usually also gave a shout-out to their friends and family back home. In the fourth and final season where the show became, contestants introduced themselves; non-English speakers introduced themselves in their native language (all C.I.S. players including Kazakhstan and Georgia, would introduce themselves in Russian), and a translator did an English voice over for them. Also, after the replay of the fourth event, Mike would show a video (taped a day before) of him as well as at least one of those contestants (usually one contestant from USA or UK). Mike would sometimes have some fun with the player(s) he is interviewing, e.g. playing a game of Horse with the Bull's Eye crossbows during the interview in one episode. However, if the player being interviewed by Mike is a non-English speaker, one of the following situations would occur, and here are the episodes on what occurred: *Just like in "Spill Your GUTS", a translator would do an English voice over for them. **Ana (Israel) / Hugo (Portugal) / Julia (Germany) **'Artiom (C.I.S. Russia)' / Amit (Israel) / Azita (Germany) **Angel (Spain) / Alexey (C.I.S. Russia) / Ana (Portugal) **Julia (Spain) / Bruno (Portugal) / Mario (Mexico) *Mike himself translates it to English once the player finishes speaking in their native language. **Holger (Germany) / Magda (Portugal) / Sandra (Spain) **Hagit (Israel) / Rosa (Mexico) / Hugo (Spain) **Ana (Spain) / Martina (Germany) / Kostya (C.I.S. Georgia) **Ambar (Mexico) / Roy (Israel) / Ana (Portugal) (In this scenario, Mike and the Portuguese host Jose did the translation). *That player either speaks both English and their native language or must speak English. **Stepan (C.I.S. Ukraine) / Santiago (Mexico) / Oren (Israel) **Felipe (Portugal) / Alba (Mexico) / Matt (USA) **'Adam (Israel) '/ Baruc (Spain) / Yelena (C.I.S. Ukraine) Events There are several different types of events, ranging from field sports to the pool. Many aerial events made use of elastic harnesses. The Crag See main article: The Crag Winning The player with the most points after all five events won the game and received a gold GUTS medal, as well as a faux glowing piece of the Aggro Crag. When the show became Global GUTS, the medals were redesigned to reflect the show's new logo. With all seasons of the show, second place received a silver medal and third received a bronze medal. The highest possible score for a player is 1,925 points, and was attained 16 times throughout the show's run. *25 out of 160 episodes (15.6%) end in the blue player getting the gold, the red player getting the silver and the purple player getting the bronze. (2 perfect games) *17 out of 160 episodes (10.6%) end in the blue player getting the gold, the purple player getting the silver and the red player getting the bronze. (1 perfect game) *27 out of 160 episodes (16.9%) end in the red player getting the gold, the purple player getting the silver and the blue player getting the bronze. (4 perfect games) *27 out of 160 episodes (16.9%) end in the red player getting the gold, the blue player getting the silver and the purple player getting the bronze. (2 perfect games) *39 out of 160 episodes (24.4%) end in the purple player getting the gold, the blue player getting the silver and the red player getting the bronze. (5 perfect games) *23 out of the 160 episodes (14.4%) end in the purple player getting the gold, the red player getting the silver and the blue player getting the bronze. (2 perfect games) ''Nickelodeon GUTS All-Stars'' See main article: All Stars Special Famous contestants In 1992, Backstreet Boy A.J. McLean appeared on Nickelodeon GUTS, competing against Amanda "The Accelerator" Bulger and Jamie "The Jackal" Mendelsohn, and finished with the silver medal. He was in blue and referred to on the show as A.J. "Mean" McLean. He had one event win during his appearance, that being a win in the Slam Dunk event. In 1993, Hollywood stuntwoman Anna Mercedes Morris competed on the show under the name Anna "Roadrunner" Morris. She was dressed in red, competing against "Lawless" Lauren Shealy and Paul "Running Man" Battson, and she finished with the gold medal, despite injuring her knee in the Basic Training event. In 1993, actor Mike Vogel competed on Nickelodeon GUTS with Christy "Blast" Gast and Cam "The Ice Man" Burke, and finished with the silver medal. He tied with the other players for first place on Over the Top and also won the Aggro Crag event, coming from third place to take second overall. He was known as Mike "Flea" Vogel and was dressed in blue. In 1994, actress Ashley Drane competed on Nickelodeon GUTS with Nicole "The Bomber" Bozard and UK resident Leanne "Panther" Kelley, and finished with the silver medal. She was known as Ashley "The Face" Drane and was dressed in blue. Exactly 10 years later, Ashley made a 2nd Nickelodeon appearance, this time on Drake & Josh playing Drake's girlfriend Susan in the episode "Believe Me Brother". Mike "The Dominator" Drane, a Nickelodeon GUTS player from season 1, is also her brother. In 1994, D. C. United defender Bobby Boswell appeared on Nickelodeon GUTS, competing against Robin "The Lizard" Rexroat and Jennifer "The Jaguar" Barnes, and finished with the silver medal. He was known on the show as Bobby "Lightning" Boswell and won the soccer event "Shoot Out", just a hint of what was to come for his career. Boswell, who was dressed in purple, also won the Mega Crag event in that very same show. In 1995, Bring It On: the Musical star Gregory Haney appeared on Global GUTS as Greg "Big Dog" Haney, playing for team USA. He wore blue and played against Thomas "The Typhoon" Rosen from Germany, and Mor "The Twister" Kesar from Israel. Haney won four out of five events, including the Super Aggro Crag, which increased his score high enough for him to win the gold medal. Special guests The only guest during the 1992 season: * Wendy Bruce (in Misty vs. Lawrence vs. Sarah) The only guest during the 1993 season: * Lawrence Taylor (only in the All Star Special VHS) The following were guests during the 1994 season: * Evander Holyfield (in Susan vs. Bryan vs. Terrar) * Charlie Ward (in Michael vs. Leila vs. Trecia) * Adam Oates (in Melissa vs. Bobby vs. Tina) * Picabo Street (in Rae vs. Colleen vs. Jeff) * Dominique Wilkins (in B.J. vs. Tiffani vs. Meredith) The guests in the 1994 season would, before each event, give a list of three "Smart Moves" (suggestions) that they felt that the players should follow. The only guest during the 1995 season (Global GUTS): *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (only during the Medal Ceremony) Episode status All of the episodes of Nickelodeon GUTS exist, and have aired on Nickelodeon until 1999, the now defunct Nick GaS from 1999 to 2007. Nickelodeon GUTS was also on the list of programs to be included on The '90s Are All That (TeenNick's 1990s block) upon its launch in July 2011, but the program did not make its debut until August 2013. As of October 2015, the show airs in reruns occasionally on the TeenNick block The Splat. 2008 revival A revival of the show, My Family's Got Guts, debuted on September 15, 2008, filmed at Universal Studios Florida as was the original (but due to it already being occupied, not on the same sound stage as the original). This version is hosted by Ben Lyons, along with Australian celebrity Asha Kuerten as the referee. Unlike the original, it follows a bracket tournament format featuring 2 families competing as teams per episode, with points earned being used instead to provide a head start during the Aggro Crag rather than deciding the winner. Video game In November 1994 Nickelodeon released a video game based on the Nickelodeon GUTS game show for the Super NES. One or two players may compete in many of the events that debuted in the TV show, including the Aggro Crag. The game is based on the actual footage of the show and contains filmed contestants.Bassave, Roy (May 23, 1995). "Video game of the week: 'Nickelodeon: Guts". Knight Ridder/Tribune News Service. Nintendo Power praised the game's graphics, but criticized the poor control. Crossover In the episode of Sanjay and Craig "G.U.T.S. Busters", the boys competed in the game show itself. Mike O'Malley and Moira "Mo" Quirk also guest starred in the episode as themselves. References Category:Series